New friend, New love, New Miraculous holder
by RosetheHedgehog2001
Summary: Rose Lumière meets our favourite Miraculous characters, as she becomes friends with them. But when she meets Luka, she falls for him even though he loves Marinette, but she's willing to push her feelings aside for him. And there is a new Miraculous which isn't from Master Fu's miracle box. There will be Adrienette, Lukanette and Luka x Rose. Rating is M for just in case.
1. Prologue

**Hey guys. Long time no see. Sorry for not updating in a long time. I never forgot about you guys, but school got in the way of my creative writing. As it literally drains you of your creativity. It really sucks, but I will be finishing school within a few weeks and then exams. But while that is all happening, I wanted to write a Miraculous Ladybug fanfic for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: Miraculous Ladybug belongs to the rightful owners of the show. But my OC's will be present and are mine.**

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this story. If you do, please RR.**

* * *

A few days had passed since the Stoneheart incident. Within those few days there had been no akumatized villains, much to people's relief. After Marinette and Adrien spoke, they soon became friends, but Marinette noticed that she began to stutter around him whenever she spoke or tried to say something to the boy. She soon found out that she might have a crush on the blond fashion Idol.

Soon it was another school day but for the students and teachers, there was going to be a new students joining them.

The class were talking in their own groups until Miss Bustier came into the room.

"Okay class. Before I do roll call, I want you all to meet a new student who's going to join our class. So, please give her a warm welcome. Rose, you may come in now!" Miss Bustier explained, before calling out to the door of the classroom.

A girl entered the classroom and walked over to Miss Bustier's desk. She had brown hair with gold highlights which reached her mid back, blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a simple v-neck t-shirt, blue jeans, a baggy navy blue jacket and black boots in which the heel wasn't overly high, about an inch or so high.

"Everyone this is Rose Lumière." Miss Bustier said with a hand gesture towards the girl.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. I hope we can become friends." Rose said with a smile.

"No thanks. As your fashion sense is so lame." Chole stated, while Sabrina giggled.

"Miss Bourgeois! That isn't very nice." Miss Bustier said to the girl.

"It's okay, Miss Bustier. It doesn't bother me." Rose said to her.

"Are you sure?" Miss Bustier asked Rose.

"I'm sure. I'll be going to my seat." Rose said as she took her blue school bag and walked up to where Ivan was sitting.

"Excuse me. Do you mind if I sit here?" Rose asked the large boy, as she gestured to the empty spot next to him.

"Um sure." Ivan replied.

"Thanks." Rose said smiling, as she sat down and put her bag next to her seat.

Miss Bustier did roll call, as she marked names off after people said 'Present' or 'Here'.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was time for lunch. Rose got up from her seat and grabbed her bag. As she did that Adrien walked up to her, as he wanted to greet her.

As Rose turned to him, she jumped back in slight surprise.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Adrien said to her.

"It's okay." Rose said to him, as she looked up at him.

"My name is Adrien Agreste." Adrien introduced himself, as he pulled his hand out for a handshake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Adrien. I guess you already know my name." Rose said smiling before giggling and shook his hand.

"I do. It's Rose Lumière, right?" Adrien asked as he wanted to make sure.

"Yep. That's my name, so don't wear it out." Rose said which caused both of them to laugh.

"Would you like to meet my friends?" Adrien asked her.

"I would like that." Rose said smiling.

"They probably went down to the court within the school. So, follow me." Adrien said and Rose nodded in response.

They two of them made their way down to court where they met up with three others, two girls and a boy.

"Hey guys, do you mind if Rose hangs with us?" Adrien asked them.

"She's more than welcome, dude. By the way the names Nino." Nino said grinning.

"It's nice meeting you to, Nino." Rose said smiling.

"Hi new girl. My name is Alya. I was pretty impressed that you ignored what Chole said to you." Alya said smiling to Rose.

"Things like that I just ignore. As this is my style of fashion." Rose said to her.

"You're a tough one girl." Alya stated smiling.

Rose turned to the bluenette, as she hadn't spoken yet.

"What's your name?" Rose asked her.

"Marinette." The bluenette repiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Marinette." Rose smiled at the girl.

"Same here, Rose." Marinette said smiling.

"So, what made you come to this school?" Alya asked Rose once they sat down.

"Well, my parents heard about this school being good, so they set me here." Rose said.

"I actually noticed that you have a bit of a Australian accent and yet your last name is Fench? Can you tell us why?" Alya asked Rose.

"Well, I was born in Australia and my father's side of the family is from France." Rose explained.

"So, your mother is from Australia?" Adrien asked.

"Yep. So, I'm part French and Australian." Rose said smiling.

"That's very cool." Nino said.

"Thanks." Rose said smiling.

They continued to chat out through lunch until it was time for their next class.

* * *

Soon school had finished and the group of five walked out of the school doors.

At the front of the school they saw a grey car parked.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Adrien said as he walked up to the car.

"See ya, Adrien!" Rose called out to him smiling.

"See you dude!" Nino called out to his friend.

"B-Bye…" Marinette stuttered out.

The car that Adrien was in soon left, leaving the four of them.

"Are you doing anything now, Rose?" Alya asked the brunette.

"No, but my father's car should be here soon to pick me up, so I don't have time to hang out." Rose said to her.

"Wait what?! Is your family rich or something?" Alya asked Rose.

"Yeah." Rose said with a small smile.

"So, your similar to Adrien. As he's rich and nice, compared to Chole who is beyond that." Nino said.

"I guess, but I bet our situations are completely different though." Rose said.

As she said that a white car pulled up.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow. I'm glad I met you guys." Rose said smiling.

"Same here, dudette." Nino said.

"I think you will fit with us just fine girl." Alya said smiling.

"Same here." Marinette said.

Rose went inside the white car, where she saw her father's driver.

"How was your day, miss?" The driver asked the girl in the back seat.

"It went well. I made some new friends today." Rose said to him smiling.

"That's good to hear, miss." The driver said smiling, as he kept his eyes on the road.

They soon were driving through the security gates of the place which Rose called home.

The driver opened the back door for her once they reached the front of the house.

"Thank you. Is mother or father in?" Rose ask the driver once they walked inside the house.

"No, they are still on the business trip in Australia." Rose heard another voice, which belonged to her parents trusted assistant, who was also her caretaker.

"Oh… I see… Do you know when they will get back?" Rose asked her caretaker.

"No, miss." Her caretaker said to her.

Rose sighed. "Was there something you wanted to speak with them about?" The caretaker asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to ask if I could spend time with my friends on the weekend." Rose said.

"So, you finally made some new friends today?" The caretaker asked.

"Yeah." Rose said nodding.

"I'll see what I can do." The caretaker said.

"Thank you." Rose said as she hugged him.

"It's no problem, miss. I just want you to be happy." The caretaker said smiling, as he hugged her back.

Rose pulled away from the hug and went to her room, where she did her homework.

Once she was inside her room, the driver and caretaker began to talk.

"Do you think they will let her go out with her friends?" The driver asked.

"I'm sure they will but if not I will find a way to convince them, as she does deserve to do as she wants. As we all don't want her to be lonely like before." The caretaker said.

"Your right about that. But I'm still stumped that they even let her go to normal school." The driver stated.

"Well, the miss requested to go and I supported the decision, as she wanted to make some friends, as she began to feel lonely. Trust me, she enjoys our company, but she wanted to make some friends her age." The caretaker said.

"That's Understandable. As we are her family, but she does deserve to have friends outside this house." The driver said smiling.

"I should go and talk to Mr and Mrs Lumière about miss request." The caretaker said to his comrade.

"Good luck." The driver said before leaving the room.

The caretaker walked to Mr. Lumière's office and pulled out a phone, before dialing his bosses number.

After a few rings Mr. Lumière picked up. "Hello. Arthur Lumière here. How many I help you." Mr. Lumière spoke through the phone.

"Mr. Lumière, it's Ethan sir." Ethan said to his boss.

"What is it, Ethan?" Mr. Lumière asked him.

"Would you mind if your daughter hangs out with her new friends on the weekend, sir?" Ethan asked.

"She made friends already?" Mr. Lumière asked surprised over the line.

"Yes sir. Would you be okay with her hanging with them?" Ethan asked again.

"Very well. But I want you and Leon to keep an eye on her while she is out." Mr. Lumière said.

"Of course sir." Ethan said to him.

"Good. Is that all you wanted to speak about?" Mr. Lumière asked.

"Yes sir." Ethan repiled.

"Okay. Until next time, my friend." Mr. Lumière hang up the call.

Ethan smiled before walking out of the office and walked up to Rose's room and knocked.

"Miss! I have some good news!" Ethan called out to Rose from the outside of her bedroom door.

Rose opened the door for him to come inside her room.

"Did my father say yes?" Rose asked him.

"He did, but he wants Leon and I to keep an eye on you." Ethan stated.

"I understand." Rose said to him.

"But after we drop you off, we will be out of sight." Ethan said to her.

"Okay and thank you, Ethan." Rose said smiling.

"It's my pleasure miss. Now I'll leave so you can work and I call you down for dinner when it's ready. I also made sure that everyone of the staff was available for dinner tonight, as I know that you hate eating alone." Ethan said to the young female.

"Oh thank you, Ethan! Your the best!" Rose said, as she hugged him and smiled happily.

Ethan smiled and hugged her back.

They pulled away from the hug after a few minutes and soon Ethan left the room.

"Today is a good day…" Rose said smiling before going back to her homework.


	2. Chapter one: Stormy Weather

**Hey guys, here's the new chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. So, like always RR.**

* * *

Saturday soon had come and Rose was at Marinette's place helping her out with babysitting. Rose watched Marinette chase Manon around the room.

"She's full of energy isn't she?" Rose asked her friend.

"You can definitely say that. Manon get back here." Marinette said, as she was still chasing after the young girl.

Rose turned to the TV which was showing the voting for the new weather girl. "So, who so you think will win, Marinette?" Rose asked her friend.

"Not sure to be honest." Marinette stated.

"I want Mireille to win!" Manon shouted.

"I say they are evenly matched. But I guess the votes will tell." Rose said.

"Come on Manon! Give that back!" Marinette said to the girl, who was running around with the hat that she was still designing.

"I want to be a fashion designer too!" Manon shouted.

"Please Manon, it's not finished yet, you're gonna ruin it." Marinette said to the girl.

Manon giggles from under the kitchen table and Marinette goes under to grab her, before Manon ran away before that could happen, in which Marinette hit her head under the table.

"You okay there Marinette?" Rose asked her friend worried.

"I'm good." Marinette replied back.

Manon continued to hide and when Marinette was looking around, Rose saw Manon put the hat on a doll that was on a stool and covered it with a curtain.

Marinette turned to the bulging curtain and tiptoed over to it quietly, but when she pulled the curtain back, it was just the stool with the hat.

"I'm going to vote for Mireille, she's the best!" Manon said, as she had marinette's phone and was about to vote.

"Hey! My phone!" Marinette said, as she snatched her phone from the little girl, but Manon in the progress snatched the hat back and ran off.

"You are definitely are a pushover, Marinette. As Manon is easily pushing you around." Rose said giggling.

"Why did I agree to do this again?…" Marinette sighed in slight frustration.

"Because you are a good daughter." Rose said smiling.

Rose looked up to Marinette as she was whispering something. Rose looked up to see a little red creature behind one of Marinette's pigtails.

'What is that? It kinda looks like a ladybug.' Rose thought to herself.

Soon the little red creature disappeared as the doorbell rang, making both girls jump in surprise.

Marinette walks over to the door and opens it to see Alya standing there. Rose stood up from the couch and walked over to the other two girls.

"Alya?" Marinette said confused.

"Hey Alya." Rose said with a smile and wave to the girl.

"Hey, i got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park!?" Alya said excitedly, as she holds up her phone to Marinette face with a picture of Adrien, making her face light up. Rose raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Now? Adrien's in the park… right now?" Marinette asked her friend.

"As we speak!" Alya said smiling.

"Oh gosh… What am I going to say to him?" Marinette asked.

"The same thing as usual." Alya said before making weird noises, which made Rose laugh.

"Stop it." Marinette said, as she tapped her friend.

"Ah. Who's she?" Manon asked, as she was between Marinette's legs and looking up at Alya.

"Oops. I forgot about this little detail." Marinette said, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"And who's she?" Alya asked, as she leaned down to look at the little girl.

"This is Manon. One of my mom's friends daughters, I'm watching her all afternoon. Oh no, I can't go out!" Marinette said with a gasp.

"Let me guess, another you couldn't say no favour." Alya said.

"No, I just couldn't… say… no…" Marinette said sighing.

"Look, no problem. I look after your little detail for you." Alya said.

"I'll help you with that too, Alya." Rose said smiling, before Manon ran off.

"Thanks, but I'm responsible for her. Besides I couldn't do that to you guys. She's… an absolute angel." Marinette said with a weird smile, before gasping as there was a crash noise.

"Manon, put that down! Hey! Come back!" Marinette told the girl, as she ran after her.

Rose sighed, as she shook her head. "She's not much of an angel, more like a demon if you ask me…" Rose said, which was loud enough for Alya to hear, making her chuckle.

"Your just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sister's all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels." Alya said, as she walked over to the couch and leaned against it, as Marinette dragged Manon over.

"Who are you anyway?" Manon questioned the tan skinned girl.

"I am a mythical unicorn from the world of Respa. Disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkey's who behave." Alya said, as she leaned down to the little girl's level and told her the story.

"Haha, no your not. Are you?" Manon asked, as she wasn't sure if she was telling the truth.

Rose looked at Alya impressed, as she wasn't sure if Manon would believe the story, but if she was Manon's age she would've believed it.

Alya picked up the girl in mid air before twirling her around, which made Manon giggle, as she was enjoying it. Alya soon placed the little girl on Marinette's shoulders.

"Okay! Let's all go to the park!" Alya said excitedly, as she gave a wink at the bluenette, before making her way to the door.

"Okay!" Marinette said smiling and followed after her.

Rose soon followed and shut the door behind them.

They four of them made their way to the park, but not before telling Marinette's parents on where they were going.

While from the distance Ethan and Leon saw Rose walk out from the bakery with her friends.

"Should we get out and follow them on foot?" Leon asked the other man.

"Yeah." Ethan said, as they got out of the car and walked over, while keeping their distance.

Marinette led the girls to behind a tree in the park, as they watched Adrien doing his photoshoot, which for Rose felt uncomfortable, as watching him like this felt wrong.

"Come on. We're going to stroll over there real cool, as if we were passing by." Marinette said, as she was looking over at Adrien.

"Then what?" Alya asked her friend.

"Then! I'll invite him out to a fruit smoothie at the end of the photoshoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house! Have two kids, no three! And a dog! Maybe a cat! Hah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!" Marinette ranted out loud, making Rose sweat drop.

'She's definitely a weird one.' Rose thought to herself.

"Let's just start with just have to be passing by and then lets see if we can get to that smoothie." Alya said to the bluenette.

Marinette giggles nervously, as she rubbed the back of her head.

"Just walk normally and just be calm, Marinette." Rose said to the girl.

"Okay, thanks Rose." Marinette said smiling.

"No problem." Rose said smiling back.

They walked out from behind the tree and walked across the park, while being behind the photoshoot. Though for Marinette, she wasn't walking normally, but more like stomping.

"Remember, cool. Just be cool." Marinette said to herself.

"We couldn't be more invisible." Alya said, as they stopped at the edge of the fountain.

"Okay, let's start over." Marinette said, as she pushed everyone the other way, but Adrien looked over to them.

Adrien gave them a wave, but soon had to turn back as the photographer was wanting to continue the photoshoot.and got Adrien's attention with an annoyed look.

"Huh! Did you see that! He waved at me." Marinette said excitedly, as she had a goofy grin and began to wave back stiffly.

"Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we are in the same class." Alya said, as she had her arms crossed with an annoyed look, before swiping Marinette's still waving hand down.

All four girls moved in closer to see the photo shoot. Marinette was in a trace, as she was looking at Adrien, with her jaw going down in awe.

Alya pushed her friends jaw closed, but Marinette dropped it down again, making Alya having to push it up again.

"Marinette! I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I! Can I! Marinette… Marinette!" Manon shouted, which made the bluenette jolt.

"Silencio!" The photographer yelled, as he turned to the girls.

While that was happening Adrien's bodyguard stomped over to them.

"Come on!" Manon whined.

"Come on small fry. I'll get you that balloon." Alya said to the small girl.

"No, I want to go with Marinette!" Manon said, as she clenched Marinette's leg.

"I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter." Marinette said calmly, before walking over to the stand with balloons, while Manon was still stuck to her leg.

"What about Adrien?" Alya asked the bluenette.

"Let her go, Alya. It's better if she takes a break and looks after Manon. But for now let's go sit on one of the benches." Rose said to the darker toned girl.

"I think your right." Alya said, as they walked over to the closet bench near the photo shoot.

Rose walked Marinette from the far. Marinette had paid for the balloon and guy gave Manon the balloon with Mireille on it.

Manon was soon dragging Marinette to the merry go round, which made Rose giggle.

"What's funny, girl?" Alya asked Rose.

"Marinette being dragged by Manon. The girl really can't say no to the little one." Rose explained.

"Hey Rose, I've been meaning to ask you something." Alya said to the other girl.

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Do you have any siblings?" Alya asked Rose.

"No. I'm an only child. But I've always wanted to have siblings to play with." Rose said.

"It must of been really lonely." Alya said.

"It was, but I had all of my friends who worked under my parents to look after me." Rose said with a small smile.

Before Alya could say anything more, the photographer came up to them.

"You! I need an extra!" The photographer said.

"Who? Us?" Alya asked, while Rose raised an eyebrow.

"Sì. To pose with Mr. Adrien." The photographer said.

"You don't want me. I… uh… I think I am having an allergic reaction to this apple. I know just the person you need. Hold that thought." Alya said before running off towards Marinette.

"What about you, Miss?" The photographer asked Rose.

"No thanks, I'm not really interested." Rose said, as she stood up and walked away.

Rose saw Alya tell Marinette the news and Marinette was ecstatic. Alya took Marinette's placed with Manon on the merry go round. Marinette smiled before running off to where the photo shoot was.

Both Marinette and Rose heard a scream a few seconds later and they turned to see a girl wearing purple and black in the air floating above the merry go round.

The purple and black girl swiped her hand to the side with the umbrella looking object, which sent a powerful blizzard of cold air, which set Rose off her feet and set her into a tree. When Rose's head hit the bark of the tree, she blacked out and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Mistress!" Both Ethan and Leon yelled, as they ran over to the girl.

Both men saw a dome of ice cover the merry go round, where a few of Rose's friends were trapped inside.

Soon a girl with a ladybug suit ran over to the dome of ice, where she was trying to get them out, but the ice was too slippery to cut through, making the ladybug girl fall back.

Soon the ladybug girl flew away with the yo-yo she had.

"We should leave here and get back to the mansion. As we need to get Zoe to look over the mistress for any injuries." Ethan said to the other male.

"Agreed. As we'll let that superhero girl take care of the villain." Leon said in agreement.

Ethan carried Rose to the car and Leon followed before jumping into the driver's seat.As they made their way to the mansion, both men saw the sky darken with the dark grey and black clouds, which covered the whole sky of France.

Leon drove carefully to the mansion, as he didn't want to have any accidents. Soon they were at the mansion and they ran inside, until they ran into Zoe, who was the family's doctor and travelled with the family from Australia to Paris.

"Zoe, we need you to do a check-up on the young mistress." Ethan said to the women/

"Why? What's going on? WHat happened?" Zoe asked in concern/

Leon explained the situation to her, as they walked to her office.

"I see. Could you please place her on the bed in the corner?" Zoe asked Ethan, once they had arrived at the room/

"Of course." Ethan said, as he walked over to the bed and gently placed the girl in his arms on the white bed. Zoe got straight to work and did a thorough examination.

"From what I can feel and see, she's not overly hurt. She just got a bump on the back of her head from the hit, but she should be fine." Zoe said to the men with a smile, as she wrapped a bandage around the girls head.

"Good." Leon sighed in relief.

"I'll take her to her room to rest." Ethan said, as he picked the younger girl up in his arms again.

"That would be a good idea, I'll check up on her in an hour or so, but grab me if she wakes up or if something happens with her.." Zoe said to the two men.

"Will do." Ethan said, as he left the room and walked to Rose's room.

A couple minutes later Ethan placed Rose on her queen sized bed and sat on the edge of the bed next to her.

After a couple more minutes, a small group of magic ladybugs appeared in the room and circled the young girl, in which surprised the older male and before long the magic ladybugs disappeared.

Rose opened her eyes a few seconds later. "What happened?" Rose asked, as she sat up on the bed.

"You were knocked out by a strong wind that the villain created, which sent you off your feet and your head hit a tree." Ethan explained.

"I'm guessing you and Leon drove me home?" Rose asked, as she looked around.

"Yes. We took you to Zoe and she checked you over. I'll go get her so she can look over you again." Ethan said.

"Okay." Rose said smiling, as Ethan left the room.

Ethan soon came back with Zoe and she walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Zoe asked Rose.

"Fine. I don't feel any pain." Rose said to the doctor.

"Oh really?" Zoe asked, as she unwrapped the bandages from her head and saw the bump on her head had disappeared.

"That's strange." Zoe said in surprised.

"Well, there were these magic ladybugs that appeared and they surrounded her, before disappearing and then she woke up." Ethan said to her.

"I see. Well, I will go back to my work. But I'm glad that you were okay." Zoe said to Rose.

"Thanks Zoe. You two Ethan. Also please give Leon my thanks too." Rose said smiling.

"Of course. Did you want to go back to your friends?" Ethan asked her.

"No, I'll stay here. I'll call them to let them know what happened." Rose said to him.

"Very well. We'll leave you to your privacy." Ethan said, as he and Zoe left the room.

Once they left, Rose picked up her phone and dialed Alya's number. It took about two rings before Alya picked up the phone.

"Hey Alya." Rose said to the girl.

"Rose! Where are you? Are you okay?" Alya asked Rose in concern.

"I'm at home and I'm fine, so you don't need to worry." Rose reassured the girl.

"Thank goodness." Alya sighed in relief.

"Is Manon and Marinette with you?" Rose asked her.

"Yeah." Alya said.

"I'm glad your all safe. So, where is the villain? Were they defeated?" Rose asked Alya.

"Yeah. Ladybug and Cat Noir beat her, before unakumatizing her." Alya explained.

"Who's Ladybug and Cat Noir?' Rose asked the blogger, making her friend gasp.

"How can you not know about Ladybug and Cat Noir! They are all over the news!" Alya said to the brunette.

"I don't really watch TV or use social media." Rose said to Alya.

"I will explain everything to you at school Monday." Alya said excitedly.

"Okay. I'll see you guys at school." Rose said with a giggle.

"Okay, see ya girl." Alya said before hanging up.

'This day has been interesting. I hope that everyday here is more interesting than the last. As I really enjoy being here.' Rose thought with a smile.


	3. Chapter two: The Bubbler

**Hey guys, sorry for having this take so long. It took me a while to get a momentum in writing, but I finally finished it. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter, as I added a lot to before and after the original episode. I also decided to change the end, as I felt bad for Marinette not being able to give her gift to Adrien. Anyway, like always please RR.**

* * *

A week had gone by and as Alya promised she told Rose everything she knew about Ladybug and Cat Noir. Rose took interest in the superheroes straight away. This of course made the dark tanned skinned girl happy.

"Hey guys, could you tell me when everyone's birthdays are." Rose said out of the blue.

"Mine is in a few days." Adrien said to her.

"I'll make sure to get you a present by then." Rose said smiling.

"I look forward to it. As I've need gotten presents from friends before, well besides Chole." Adrien said excitedly.

"Really?" Rose asked surprised.

"Yeah, as my dad always had me inside and made sure I wasn't interacting with people much, so when I met Chole we became instant friends." Adrien said.

"That sucks. Are you friends with your bodyguard or your dad's assistant?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah. I am. But they can be pretty over protective." Adrien said.

"So, when is your birthday, Alya?" Rose asked her.

"Towards the end of the year and it's the same with Nino." Alya said.

"What about you Marinette?" Rose asked the bluenette.

"Mines in the middle of the year." Marinette said.

"Same here actually." Rose said smiling.

They continued to talk about birthdays until the bell went for class.

As the days were passing Rose was having trouble thinking of an idea for the blonde boy, as she hadn't known him for long.

Rose walked up to Adrien when class had finished and made sure he was alone.

"Hey Adrien. Could we talk?" Rose asked him.

"Sure. What about?" The blonde boy asked her and they both sat at his and Nino's desk.

"We'll, I've been having trouble with coming up with a present for your birthday. And I thought I would come to you for ideas, as I still don't know you overly well." Rose said to him.

"I'm happy that your thinking carefully about my gift, it shows me that you really care for me as a friend." Adrien said smiling.

"So, what are you into? What are your interests?" Rose asked him.

"Well, I do fencing, Chinese, piano and photo shoots. But I really like Ladybug." When Rose heard this, she was shocked and Adrien soon noticed the look and began to blush.

"Sorry, it just slipped out, but I guess the reason why I told you was probably because I feel comfortable around you, as you don't seem like a person who would judge people. And from what I heard you live similar to what I do." Adrien said.

"What do you mean?" Rose asked him confused.

"Well, I heard from Nino and Alya that you don't see your father and mother much, as they are always on business trips and that you have the staff in the mansion to look after you. My life is similar to that, but my mother passed away and my father doesn't pay attention to me and has me locked away in the mansion. But Nathalie managed to convince him to let me come here." Adrien explained.

"My condolences for your mother. But for me the staff under my father are another family to me, as they always played with me, even though they had work. They even bring their families to the mansion for dinner from time to time. So, I was never really alone, but the absence of my parents can be noticed. At times the staff can't cure the ache for my parents. They come see me for holidays and when they aren't on the business trips. But even now I really miss them. But I was calm to come here and meet you guys." Rose said smiling at Adrien.

"I'm glad to hear that." Adrien said smiling back.

"Maybe you could come to my place for dinner sometime." Rose suggested.

"That actually sounds good, but I'm not sure if my father would permit it." Adrien said with a sad expression.

"I'll see if my father's right hand man could convince your father to let you come for dinner at my place very so often. I could also have our friends join us." Rose said smiling.

"Good luck, but my father is very stubborn. But I would really look forward to seeing that happen." Adrien said with a small smile.

"So, for your present, you want something Ladybug related?" Rose asked him, as she decided to switch the conversation.

"Yeah. I would be interested to see what you would find or even make." Adrien said to her.

"Well, I'll see what I can do. But thanks for talking with me, it really helped me with ideas." Rose said to him.

"I'm glad I could help." Adrien said smiling.

"Well, I better get to work with your present, so see you later, Adrien." Rose said to him, as she grabbed her bag and went to the door.

"See you, Rose." Adrien said before she left the classroom.

A few days later, it was Adrien's birthday. Rose had decided on a bracelet which was Ladybug themed and had a gem with Ladybug's yo-yo.

As Adrien entered the classroom, Rose went up to him and give him his gift.

"Happy birthday, Adrien. As promised I got you a present and I hope you will like it." Rose said to him, as she handed him his gift.

"Thanks Rose." Adrien said, as he went over to his desk and began to open the gift.

Adrien saw it was the bracelet and he smiled softly at her.

"I love it! So, thank you." Adrien said before putting the bracelet on.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't sure if you want to wear the bracelet in public, as it seemed kinda girly for a boy." Rose said to him.

"It doesn't matter to me, as it was a present from a friend." Adrien said smiling, which caused Rose to smile too.

Soon everyone was walking into class and Rose saw Marinette carrying a thin blue present with a pink ribbon around it. Rose knew by looking that it was for Adrien, but she wasn't sure on how the bluenette was going to give it to him, as the poor girl always stammered when she talked to him.

"Awesome bracelet, dude." Nino said to his friend.

"Thanks. Rose gave it to me for my birthday." Adrien said grinning.

"That was awesome of her." Nino said smiling.

"Yeah, it was." Adrien said before the teacher walked in.

Time went by and it was the lunch break. Rose saw that Marinette was still haven't given her present to the blonde boy, as she didn't have the confidence.

Rose walked over to the two girls, as she was wanting to help the bluenette out.

"You can do it. You can do it." Alya said in encouragement.

Rose heard the conversation between the two boys and she felt bad for Adrien, as he deserved to celebrate his birthday with friends.

"I can do it. I can do it." Marinette repeated the words to give herself encouragement.

Rose heard Nino saying that he was going to try talking to Adrien's dad, which caused her to go over to them.

"Hey Nino, do you mind if I come along?" Rose asked him.

"Sure! I would like to have the support." Nino said smiling.

At the corner of Rose's eye, she saw Alya push Marinette over to them, but she almost tripped in the process, but she quickly straightened up.

"Hey…" Marinette said shyly with a small wave.

"Hey." Adrien said smiling at her.

Marinette began to stammer, as she was trying to say the words. But when she was, Chole walked over and waited a few seconds before pushing the bluenette away.

Rose quickly reacted and caught Marinette, but in the process they both fell to the ground.

"You okay, Marinette?" Rose asked her, as Chole was talking to Adrien.

"I'm good. I should be asking you that. As you did break my fall." Marinette said, as she got off Rose.

"I'm fine. So, you don't have to worry." Rose said smiling, as Marinette helped her up.

"You should hurry and give Adrien his present, as his bodyguard will pick him up any minute." Rose said to her, but as she said that a white limousine honked and pulled in front of the school.

"Oops. I may of accidentally jinxed you, Marinette. Sorry." Rose said to the girl.

"No sweat. We'll go deliver it to his place." Alya said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Rose said to them, as she walked over to Nino.

"Do you mind if we wait for my caretaker and driver?" Rose asked him.

"Sure. It will cover less time if we do that." Nino said.

"Well, that was my plan." Rose said smiling.

They waited not to long before Rose's caretaker and driver drove up to the school in the white car that she recognised.

Ethan stepped out of the car and looked over to the two of them.

"Hey Ethan, do you mind if we go to the Agreste mansion?" Rose asked him.

"What is this for Mistress?" Ethan asked her.

"It's for business and I would like my friend Nino to join us, as he has business with Gabriel Agreste as well." Rose said to him with a serious tone.

"Of course. Hop in both of you." Ethan said to the both of them.

"Wow. Your caretaker is so cool, Rose. He's much better than Adrien's bodyguard." Nino said, as he went inside the car.

"Well, he's more than my caretaker. He's also my friend. So, he does whatever he can to help me out." Rose said.

"We're going to the Agreste mansion, Leon." Ethan said to him.

"Okay. I'm on it." Leon said, as he began to drive towards the Agreste mansion.

"Could you give me a bit of info on what you are doing." Ethan asked.

"Well, Nino and I are wanting to try change Gabriel's mind on Adrien having a birthday party. But I have other business with him. As I want to convince Gabriel to let Adrien have dinner with us a couple times a week, as he always eats alone." Rose said to him.

"That's very kind of you, Mistress." Ethan said smiling.

"Could you help me with this?" Rose asked him.

"Of course and I will do my best to help out." Ethan said to her.

"Thanks so much, dude." Nino said grinning.

"It's my pleasure." Ethan said.

Soon they arrived at the Agreste mansion and Leon parked at the front of the gates.

"Leon, do you mind staying in the car?" Ethan asked his friend.

"Sure. I'll wait here until you guys get back." Leon said with a smile.

Rose, Nino and Ethan got out of the car and walked up to the gates.

Rose saw a doorbell next to the gates.

"So, do you want to ring the doorbell?" Rose asked Nino.

"Sure, why not." Nino said, as he walked up to the doorbell and pressed it, which made a buzz sound.

A few seconds later a camera popped out of the wall and stared at the three of them.

"Yes?" A woman's voice spoke to them.

"Hi. My name is Ethan. My mistress and her friend would like to speak with Mr. Agreste, as they have business with him." Ethan explained.

"One moment." The woman said, before the camera popped into the wall again.

A moment later the camera came out from its spot. "You may come in." As that was said the gate opened, to give the invitation of letting them in.

Ethan, Rose and Nino walked inside, before making their way to the door of the Agreste mansion.

A woman in a black business suit, a red turtleneck collar shirt and black heel shoes. She had black hair, but at the tips of her fringe were red, her eyes were a blue colour, her skin was pale and she had black and red striped framed glasses.

They walked inside the mansion and stopped halfway away from the stairs.

"He'll be here in the minute." The woman said to them.

"Adrien's not home yet." Gabriel said, as he walked to the top of the stairs, in front of the portrait of himself and Adrien.

"We were coming to see you, dud-sir!" Nino said, but had to quickly correct himself.

"Let me handle this, Nino." Rose said to her friend and Nino give a smile and nodded.

"Me?" Gabriel questioned.

"We would like for you to grant Adrien's wish of having a birthday party, as he feels upset for not being able to celebrate with his new friends on his birthday. So, could you please grant him that, as it would make him happy." Rose spoke to Gabriel with a serious tone.

"No, that's final!" Gabriel said with a straight face.

"Why can't you? He's been doing really well in school. He doesn't screw around with his studies or in school. He does anything you tell him to do. So, he deserves to have a birthday party for his good behavior." Rose said to the man, but she became slightly annoyed by him.

As Rose was saying this, Adrien had walked through the door and he was surprised to see his friends there.

"Nino? Rose? You're both here." Adrien said, as he was still slightly surprised.

"Anything for my best bud." Nino said to him smiling.

"I wanted for you to have a proper birthday, but you're dad is pretty stubborn." Rose said to him, as she was still staring at Gabriel.

"Forget it guys, really it's fine." Adrien said in a sad tone.

"Listen you two, I decide what is best for my son. In fact, I just decided you both are bad influences and you are not welcome here in my house ever again! Leave now!" Gabriel shouted at them.

"Father! They were trying to do something cool for me." Adrien tried to defend his friends.

"Goodbye." The woman said, as she stepped in front of them.

Rose was now really annoyed and now her anger was rising fast.

"What is wrong with you!? You should be making your son happy! But you are just trying to ruin his life instead! How can you be his father, if you won't let him have a party?! That is just wrong! As every child deserves to have a birthday party to remember! Why won't you let him have that!?" Rose yelled at the man in anger.

Her anger surprised most of the people in the room, well everyone but Ethan.

Gabriel regained himself, before speaking. "How dare you question my decision for my son! I know what is best for him!"

"Yeah right! You are just separating him away from the world! But have you ever thought about how your son feels about those same decisions? I bet you don't! All you are doing is making him miserable! He feels so lonely!" Rose yelled out, as tears began to appear in her eyes, as she could feel her own loneliness from when her parents were away.

"Do you ever notice this?... I bet you don't… as you are so busy with your work… but having you not in his life… your bond with him is fading because of it!" Rose added, as she was getting more emotional by the minute, but Ethan was there to calm her down, as he rubbed her shoulders softly.

"With all due respect Mr. Agreste. But I think that having a birthday party for your son is in your best interest for not just you, but for your son. As you can't always shield him from the world. As he is a curious boy." Ethan spoke up.

"My is still a no! Now leave!" Gabriel shouted.

"Not so fast Mr. Agreste. We have one more thing to address." Ethan said calmly.

"What is it now!" Gabriel yelled annoyed.

As the conversation was going on, Nino had left heartbroken, as the party wasn't going to happen. Adrien on the other hand walked over to Rose and did his best to comfort her too.

"My mistress and I would like to request that your son comes to spend dinner with us a couple times during the week. As my mistress doesn't want to have her friend spend dinner on his own." Ethan said to the older male.

"How many times do I have to say it! It's a no!" Gabriel shouted once more.

"Father please! I don't like always eating by myself all the time! Even when we eat together, we hardly speak… I want to be able to talk to someone about things over dinner! So, please let me!" Adrien spoke to his father.

Gabriel sighed in annoyance. "I'll think about it…"

After that Gabriel walked off.

"You okay now?" Ethan asked Rose in a soft voice.

"Yeah. Thank you, Ethan." Rose said to him smiling.

Out of nowhere Adrien hugged Rose, which took her by surprise.

"Adrien?" Rose said in confusion.

"Thank you for standing up to my father. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have been able to speak up and tell him what I felt. But I'm sorry for anything that my father would have said to you that made you upset. But I do appreciate what you did for me, as you are a kind hearted person." Adrien said smiling and with that said, Rose hugged Adrien back.

They soon pulled away and Adrien turned to the woman. "Nathelie, could you please try convincing my father to letting me go Rose's for dinner during the week."

"I'll see what I can do." Nathelie said to him with a small smile.

"Hey Rose, would you like to stay for lunch?" Adrien asked her, which caught her slightly off guard, but she soon realized that Nino was nowhere to be found.

"Adrien where's Nino?" Rose asked him worried.

"He left." Adrien said to her.

"Shouldn't we go out to find him and make sure he's okay?" Rose asked him.

"Mistress, I'll go find him, you just stay here and spend time with your friend." Ethan said to her.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked him.

"I'm sure. So, don't worry." Ethan said smiling before leaving.

"Nathelie, could you please ask the chef to cook up and extra meal?" Adrien asked her.

"Of course, Adrien." She said to him.

"Come on, Rose. I want to show you my room." Adrien said excitedly and the both of them went upstairs to his room.

Outside of the Agreste mansion, Ethan walked over to the white car and hopped into the passenger side.

"Where's Rose?" Leon asked him.

"With her friend. But the boy from earlier ran off, so I said to mistress that we would go find him." Ethan explained.

"Well, I saw him go that way." Leon said, as he pointed the direction of where Nino went.

Leon drove them around the city and after awhile some weird purple bubbles were floating in the air. Leon stopped the car and both men stepped out of the car to get a better look, but before they knew it they were picked up by the bubble and began to fly up.

"What's going on?" Leon asked confused.

"I have no idea." Ethan said to him.

Back at the Agreste mansion, Adrien and Rose were eating lunch together.

"I'm really happy that we can eat lunch together." Adrien said smiling.

"Same here. As you should have something good today." Rose smiled.

They finished lunch and they made their way outside. As they got outside a group of their classmates were cheering, surprising both of them.

"Hey, hey birthday boy. Guess what, daddy's gone, while cats are away, the mice will play." Adrien and Rose looked up to see a colourful figure standing on top of the wall.

"Nino?" Adrien asked, as he recognised the voice.

"Wait, that's Nino?" Rose asked confused.

"The Bubbler has brought all of your homies together for one single sole purpose to celebrate!" The Bubbler explained.

Everyone began to cheer again and the Bubbler jumped from the wall to the music booth. "Let's get this party started!"

The Bubbler began to play music, but Adrien had grab Rose and they ran inside.

"Adrien, do you know why Nino's like that?" Rose asked him, as they had made it to his room.

"I think after he left when my father shot the request for the birthday party down, he was heartbroken. So, Hawkmoth must of used his negative emotions against him and akumatized him to the Bubbler." Adrien explained.

"So, what are we going to do?" Rose asked him.

"I think it would be best to play along until Ladybug and Cat Noir show up. But I might take this opportunity to have fun with having a birthday party, even though my best friend is akumatized." Adrien said.

"Okay." Rose said with an unsure tone.

"Is something wrong?" Adrien asked her.

"I wanted you to have a birthday party, but having it like this doesn't seem right to me." Rose said to him.

"If things get out of hand, we will come back here." Adrien said to her smiling.

"Do you promise?" Rose asked him.

"I promise." Adrien repiled.

"Okay, let's go out and 'party'." Rose said smiling.

"Right." Adrien nodded before they made their way outside again to join their classmates on the dance floor.

As they were on the dance floor, Rose could see that everyone wasn't happy.

'I don't like this at all.' Rose thought to herself.

Rose soon saw Chole and Sabrina at the music booth and she had a feeling on what they were trying to do.

Soon the music changed to slow dance music and Rose found her cue to exit the dance floor, so she went to the buffet to get away from the dancing couples.

Rose got the buffet and she looked up to see Ladybug land on the wall behind the buffet, making her smile but she looked back down so she wouldn't blow Ladybug's cover.

The music was changed to a much happier upbeat song and everyone separated to dance on their own, meaning Ladybug did something.

Before long Marinette came through the gate and over to the buffet table.

"Hey Marinette." Rose greeted her, as she walked over to the girl.

"Hey Rose." Marinette said, as she was putting some cookies in her handbag, which confused Rose.

But before she could ask Alya had walked over to them.

"Where have you been girl? I was so scared that something that happened to you." Alya said, as she hugged Marinette.

"Me too." Marinette answered as she hugged her friend back.

"I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all, they have never failed us. Meanwhile come with me, I've got something for you." Alya said to the bluenette.

"There is something I have to do first." Marinette repiled.

"It's about Adrien~" Alya said in her.

"Okay…" Marinette sighed.

Rose soon heard a high voice coming from somewhere nearby.

"Hey Marinette, did you hear a high pitched voice speaking?" Rose asked her friend.

"Um... no. Anyway, I better follow Alya." Marinette said, as she quickly followed the other girl, making Rose curious to what that voice was.

Rose turned to see that the Bubbler was talking with Ivan and she had a bad feeling, so she ran over in between them.

"Nino, please don't hurt him." Rose said to him.

"But he's not having fun like everyone else." The Bubbler spoke.

"Please understand that you did force everyone to be here against their will and that isn't okay, even you know that." Rose said.

"Didn't you want for Adrien to have a birthday party too? Or have you suddenly changed your mind because of his dad?" The Bubbler asked her with anger.

"No. It isn't like that. It's because I want for everyone to not be forced to have fun, as they should be having fun naturally. I also want you to be the normal Nino that we all know." Rose said to him honestly.

"Well, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but I'm staying the Bubbler and both of you can join the adults!" The Bubbler said, as he got out his bubble wand and flicked it towards them.

Rose dodged the attack, but Ivan was unlucky and he was in a green bubble that started floating up.

Rose ran over to Adrien. "We need to move!"

"Why?" Adrien asked confused.

"As the Bubbler is after me and he already trapped Ivan in a bubble that is now floating up in the sky." Rose explained to him.

"Okay." They ran inside and to his room.

"You can hide in the bathroom." Adrien told Rose.

"What about you?" Rose asked him confused.

"I'm going to hide in my father's office and so I can watch the fight between Ladybug and Cat Noir, but I'll be back to get you once Nino is back to normal." Adrien explained to her.

"Okay. Be careful." Rose said to him.

"I will." Adrien said smiling, before closing the bathroom door.

After a couple minutes or so later, Adrien had come back to tell Rose the news.

"Is everything back to normal?" Rose asked him.

"Yeah. Nino is back to his normal self." Adrien said smiling.

"Thank goodness." Rose said smiling.

"We should get back to school for the rest of the day." Adrien said.

"Yeah. We probably should." Rose said in agreement and they left the mansion.

Later that day during the evening, Rose was in her room typing on her computer of a story that she had been working on.

Out of nowhere the doorbell rang and Rose left her room to see who was at the door and she was surprised to see Adrien there with his bodyguard and Nathelie.

"Oh mistress, I was about to go get you." Ethan said when he saw her walk down the stairs.

"Hey Adrien. What brings you here?" Rose asked him.

"My father gave my permission to come over for dinner, as it was a birthday wish of mine." Adrien explained to her.

"That's great! I'll message our friends to come over right away. As we need to celebrate your birthday properly and that is with friends and family." Rose said excitedly.

"I'll get the chefs to make a feast for this and a cake too. Any preferences?" Ethan asked Adrien.

"A passion fruit cake." Adrien said.

"Very well." Ethan said, as he left to inform the chefs.

Rose on the other hand was messaging their friends about the last minute plans.

Rose soon finished and turned her attention back to Adrien.

"Let's go to the lounge area and talk." Rose said, as she led them to the room.

As they sat down, Nathelie began to speak. "Mr. Agreste was wanting to inform you that Adrien will be coming here for dinner on Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Saturday nights."

"I'm glad that he is letting Adrien come here for dinner." Rose said smiling.

About 20 minutes later, the doorbell rang and Rose knew who it could be.

"I'll be right back." Rose said to her other guests, as she left the room to meet with the others.

Ethan had opened the door and Rose saw everyone from their class and including Chole.

"Hey everyone, I'm glad you could come last minute. If you could follow me." Rose said to them.

"Why should we do as you say!" Chole said with her normal attitude.

"Well, don't you want to know where Adrien is?" Rose asked her.

"Of course I do!" Chole said.

"Well then, I suggest you follow me then." Rose said, as she led them to the lounge area.

"Mistress, dinner will be ready in half an hour." Ethan said to her.

"Okay, thank you Ethan." Rose said smiling at him.

Everyone walked over to Adrien and they said 'Happy Birthday' to him, before giving him a present.

Nathelie was the last one to give him a gift, but Rose saw it as Marinette's gift.

"Here Adrien. This is from your father." Nathelie said, just made Rose quickly but in.

"Sorry to disappoint, but that is actually a present from Marinette." Rose spoke up.

"She's right. As Marinette delivered it earlier to have it given to him." Alya said to support her friends claim.

"But it's not signed, so you can't say it's from her." Nathelie said.

"What did his dad give him then? As he would have told you, wouldn't he?" Rose asked her.

"Um… ah…" Nathelie said, as she was trying to get something out.

"What about you, Marinette? What did you make him?" Rose asked her.

"I made a blue scarf." Marinette said with a small blush.

"Go open the present Adrien and we will see who is right." Rose said to him.

"Okay." Adrien said, before opening it to indeed see a blue scarf inside.

"Wow Marinette. It's amazing." Adrien said smiling, as he put it on.

"T-Thanks…" Marinette said with a small stutter.

By now Nathelie looked ashamed and embarrassed, but Adrien didn't question her.

After some time, Ethan had come in to tell the group that dinner was ready. Before anyone ate, Rose decided to do a small toast.

"Before we eat, I would like to say a special happy birthday to Adrien and that since this is his first birthday celebration, that we should enjoy it to the fullest." Rose said smiling.

"Cheers to that!" Nino said grinning.

"Cheers!" Everyone else said before digging into their food.

Once everyone was finished with dinner, the maids had cleaned up the table and Ethan had came in with a cake that was layered. It was three layers, the cake was covered in white frosting and on top was a message written in green frosting and read 'Happy Birthday, Adrien!' and also on top was green candles.

As the cake was being brought in everyone began to sing.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Adrien! Happy Birthday to you!"

After the song Adrien blowed out the candles and everyone cheered.

For the rest of the night was enjoyable and fun for the whole group, but soon everyone had to go home to sleep.

Once everyone was gone, Rose retreated to her room for the night. Her last thought before going to sleep was 'Today was a good day and I'm glad we could celebrate Adrien's birthday.'


End file.
